The A.C.E.S Strike back
Summary It seems like a normal day in adventure bay, but there are some new faces. Some strange new pups and cats have appeared in Adventure bay. Some are good, some are bad. They claim to be from another dimension, and from many other dimensions. The Paw patrol and these new pups and cats need to work together to get them all back home. Before it's too late. Characters Main seven pups Sarah Shasta Sasha Arianna Speckle Dekoda Maleficent Kenya Rapid Daisy Leroy A.C.E.S Shooter Guest starring: Leva (the shapeshifter) Kitamira Eva Firelightning Leafstorm Darkrai (Female) Cyren Alastrine Mesha Kalo Stella Darkrai (male) Anniebelle Barkin Andrew Barkin Sarafina 'fina' Barkin E.L Minor: Stellaluna (Sarah) Mia Luck Jasper Ronald March Rufuss Story It was a warm sunny day in adventure bay. The birds were singing, and everyone at the look out was relaxing. There hadn't been a mission in a week. Shasta and Rufuss were reading under their favorite tree. Arianna, Rubble, Skye, and Chase were playing tag. Sarah, Shooter, Daisy, Marshall, Zuma, and Speckle were watching TV. Sasha and Rocky were off by themselves just chatting. Ryder was with Katie, they had gotten some chairs out and basked in the warm sun. It seemed like such a perfectly nice day. Everything seemed fine. But it wasn't. No, Events were about to take a turn for the worst. Everyone was so distracted by the simplicity of the day, that they didn't see the great flash of blue light. ********* A dark purple cat-mix with a strange diamond pattern on her forehead and a yellow spiked dog collar on her neck woke up. "ngh... Everything hurts..." She mumbled. A completely jet black cat with glowing red eyes woke up next to her. "Leva... Is that you..." The cat mumbled. The purple she-cat Leva nodded and rubbed her eyes. "Wh.. where are we?" She asked standing up. The black cat looked around warily. "I don't know. Let me fly up there and see!" the cat cried. She leapt into the air, but fell back down with a crash. The jet black cat looked at her shoulders in surprise. "AAHH! MY WINGS! WHERE ARE MY WINGS?!" She yowled in anguish and anger. Then she noticed her thin tail lashing behind her. "And my beautiful tail! What has happened to it?! Where is the scythe that should be at the end and-" She paused as she noticed a muddy puddle beside her. She looked inside and gasped with horror. "I'M A CAT?! I'M SUPPOSSED TO BE A WOLF!" She screamed. Leva looked at her confused. "This is strange..." she mumbled. She walked up to the black cat and looked at herself. "At least I look all right, Minus my wings... but I look almost exactly the same." She muttered to herself. She noticed the black cat was still sobbing clutching her tail. "Oh, get a grip Darkrai!" She snapped. Darkrai looked at Leva, her eyes glazed over a bit, then it cleared and she nodded. "Right. I need to hold together." She said. Leva nodded her approval. Leva snapped her head around, she probed the dark alley around her for any other familiar faces. When she found none, she turned to Darkrai. "Where ever we are, we are alone. We need to find the others. Act like you know the streets, try to fit in." She ordered her companion. "Right Leva." she said as they walked out of the alley. ******** at the exact same time, a red wolfdog with a patch of fur on his forehead that looked like flames woke up. Beside him, two other creatures slept. One was a green fox with a lime muzzle with a patch of fur on her head that looks like a leaf. The other was a dark red collie with white dots going from under his eyes in a strait line to his tail. The red wolf-dog shook them both. "Leafstorm! Alastrine! Wake up!" He cried. Leafstorm, the green fox, woke up first. She got up and stretched. "Firelightning?" she asked then looked around. "Where are we?" she whispered. Alastrine, the red collie, got up next. He looked around and had a face of disgust. "Where ever we are, it sure isn't home." He growled. Firelightning looked around the rest of the alley way, no one else seemed to be there. "I don't know, but I think we need to look for the others." he said. Alastrine let out a bored yawn. "Yeah, what ever. I'll just fly up there and-" he started then he looked at Firelightning and Leafstorm carefully. "Where are your wings?" He asked. He looked back at his shoulders. "WHERE ARE MY WINGS?! AND WHY DO I NOT HAVE A TAIL?!" He cried. Firelightning chuckled. "It could be the fact that your a collie now." he said. Alastrine let out a wail of anguish. "I must look so hideous now! So- So- PLAIN! Like you!" He snapped glaring at Firelightning. Firelightning was use to the annoying collie's out bursts so he just ignored him. "Come on, we need to get to them, and fast." He said turning to Leafstorm. Leafstorm nodded and they walked out together. "And ANOTHER thing-" Alastrine started then realized that they had left. "HEY! Wait for me!" He cried racing after them. ******** At the same time, clear across town, four creatures slept. One was a yellow cat-mix, another was a part mechanical wolf, the third was a thin skeletal like White dog, the fourth was a jet black dog with glowing eyes. The black dog was the first to wake. It looked around, then noticed it's white Companion. "Stella? Stella is that you?" the dog asked shaking the female white dog awake. "mm... Dad... I-" she started then realized that it was not her father standing over her, but her pet dog Darkrai. "Darkrai? How did you get so big?" she asked him. Darkrai looked at her in surprise. "Stella, it is you! I can hardly recognize you when you aren't a skeleton!" He cried. Stella gasped. "Wait wait wait wait wait... Are you saying I'm not a... but... what am I then?!" She cried. Darkrai chuckled. "You look like a regular old white dog." He said. Stella's eyes widened and she looked down at her paws. Then another thing came to her attention. "Wait a minute.. I can understand you!" She cried. Darkrai was full on laughing now, he could hardly contain it. "Well of course. As I said. Your a dog now!" He said. Stella looked back. "Who are they?" she asked. Darkrai furrowed his brow. "I don't actually know." he said. He shook the nearest one, the part mecha wolf. The wolf opened her eyes. She leaped to her paws and growled at him. "wHo ArE YoU" She cried in her strange robotic voice. "I'm Darkrai. And this is Stella." he said pointing to Stella. Mesha tensed. "WhAt Do yOu WaNt?" she snarled. "Woah, We don't want any trouble. We just want to know where we are." he told her, putting his paws in the air. There was a whirring sound heard as the mecha wolf looked around. She sat down and let herself relax. "I dO NoT kNoW mY sElF." she admitted. She looked down and noticed the Yellow cat-mix. She shook her to wake her up. The yellow cat-mix got up. "Mesha... what..." she mumbled stumbling. Mesha helped her too her paws. "EvA, iTs AlL rIgHt." Mesha told her friend. Eva looked at the other two dogs and tensed, Mesha put a paw on her shoulder. "ThEy ArE fRiEnDs. I tHiNk." Mesha told her. Eva nodded and laid back down. "We need to find Leva..." Eva whispered to Mesha. "I kNoW." Mesha told her. "wE nEeD tO lEaVe" she told the two dogs. They nodded. "So do we. We need to find a way home." Stella said. Mesha helped Eva up and had her lean on her shoulder. They walked away and Stella and Darkrai walked the other way. ******* At a alley nearby, four more pups slept. One of them was a light yellow with redish-orange stripes. The other three looked similar to each other. They looked like German shepherd mixes. There was no doubt that the trio were siblings. The yellow dog was the first to wake. She rubbed her head and looked around. "Racthet? Raja? Clank?" She called. No one was there. the little dog looked at the three dogs sleeping next to her. She shook them a wake. "Hey! are you okay?" she asked the three dogs. The first to wake was one of the more German shepherd looking female. "mm... ow... my head is throbbing..." She muttered. The next to wake was the only male. He also looked like a german shepherd, but he didn't have the standard colors, and it wasn't hard to tel he was a mix. "Anniebelle? Is that you?" He said as he got up. the third, a chubby female, opened her eyes. "Andrew? Anniebelle?" she asked then looked around. "Where are we?" she asked. Andrew glanced around. "One minute I'm home, and the next I'm in an Alley." he muttered. He turned to the yellow pup. "Who are you?" he asked her. "I'm Kalo. I have no idea how I got here." she said. Anniebelle sniffed. "What ever. Come on guys, lets go try to find our home." she said and stalked off. Andrew followed. When he noticed that the third didn't come with him, he stopped. "Sarafina? you coming?" He asked her. Sarafina nodded and hobbled over to him. "i'm coming." she said. Kalo hesitated, then opened her mouth. "May I come with you? I have no where else to go." she said. Andrew nodded. "Sure. come on." and all four dogs walked off together. ****** "and so, Apollo saves the day again." The announcer on the tv said. The screen faded to black and Sarah got up. "That was one of them best episodes yet!" She cried. Zuma wagged his tail in agreement. "Apollo is so awesome!" Marshall cried. Sarah walked out of the look out and Speckle and Zuma ran to catch up with her. "so I was thinking we could grab a bite at Mr. porters" he said. Sarah smiled. "can I come too?" Speckle asked them. Sarah and Zuma nodded in agreement. "Okay then." Zuma told her. They all headed down in their vehicles. They didn't have their sirens on so no one paid them any heed. No one that is, besides Leva and Darkrai (female) "well they look important." Darkrai commented. Leva's nodded her eyes narrowed. "maybe they can help us." she said. Darkrai nodded and they followed Them until they stopped in front of a bakery. Sarah and Zuma led the way as they steered Speckle to the front. "Got any new treats you need tried out?" Sarah asked Mr. porter. A work in progress Category:Crossovers Category:Females Category:Males Category:Animals Category:Levatheshapeshifter- characters Category:Sarah the FBI pup- stories Category:Sarah the FBI pup- Characters Category:Sarah Category:TV Crossovers Category:Agressive Characters Category:Sarah the FBI pup-content Category:Candidates for deletion